


Something New

by PearlyWrites



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU Crossover, AU where Galaxia is the knight and Meta is the sword basically, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Pufflaxia AU, Sort Of, there's a lot more that went into this au but i'm just focusing on these two for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyWrites/pseuds/PearlyWrites
Summary: Galaxa Knight should have known better, should have been more aware, but here she was, in quite possibly the most peculiar situation of her quite long life.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/gifts).



> Couple of things: I tweaked Pufflaxia's and Meta-sword's names just slightly for clarity's sake. Also, while most of the fandom calls the Kirby species 'puffs' or 'puffballs', I call them 'ponyans' for whatever reason, I don't remember lol (Also Pearly is bad at names and no one is surprised)

Galaxa Knight should have known better, should have been more aware, but here she was, in quite possibly the most peculiar situation of her quite long life.

She fought to regain consciousness to the sound of a fire crackling quietly and soft murmuring. She seemed to be laying on the ground by a firepit and a small figure that her blurry eyesight couldn’t make out. For a few moments, she was disoriented and confused - what was the last thing she remembered? Eventually it came back to her: she’d been fighting a large, magically unstable monster threatening a nearby peaceful planet. She’d gone to help, taken a few blows, and -

Now she was here? With a stranger who either hadn’t noticed her (which was highly unlikely) or had decided not to kill her (yet). Always wary of potential enemies, Galaxa Knight slowly but quietly pushed herself off the ground, flinching when pain shot through her right hand. Breathing deeply a few times to ground herself, Galaxa Knight brought her normally gloved hand close to her face and noticed the thick wrapping of gauze. A section in the middle, right over her palm, was stained a faded red and, as she watched, darkened slightly as fresh blood trickled out. That monster must have gotten her directly on her sword hand… She was quietly thanking her years of training with her left hand, as she wasn’t completely defenseless, when a frightening thought shot through her mind.

Where was her sword?  _ Metalia! _ She called out with her mind, frantically searching for her partner.

_ I am here _ , the sword hummed from nearby, equal parts quiet and thoughtful. Glancing to her right and spotting the familiar silver blade, relief washed over her and she was about to roll onto her side and up to her feet when the forgotten figure murmured, “I know, but you can’t deny that something is wrong here.”

Galaxa Knight froze, trying to discreetly turn towards the stranger without alerting them to the fact that she was conscious. She got a better look at them, with her vision cleared, and was confused to see only one, despite the individual’s conversation implying there must be another person. She strained her hearing to try and catch a voice speaking back, perhaps from a communicator or from on the far side of the figure where she couldn’t see, but there was only silence until the stranger spoke again. “What did you want me to do, leave her to die? I’m sorry, but I don’t care if the sword makes you uncomfortable, I’d much rather save a possible ally and deal with the consequences than have yet another death on my conscience.”

Galaxa Knight’s curiosity piqued. So this stranger, who she was beginning to suspect was male,  _ had _ saved her. He even sounded like a knight with the way he talked, though he certainly wasn’t any knight she knew, despite his voice sounding… oddly familiar somehow. She sent a questioning thought towards Metalia, but he was reservedly quiet. What he was thinking, she couldn’t tell since he had closed her off, and normally she’d be upset over that, but it instead only made her anxious.

Straining her eyes in the dark, she struggled to make out any distinctive features of her supposed rescuer, but found it difficult. All she could see was that he was roughly the same size as her (perhaps a ponyan like herself? That would be rare) and wrapped in a thick, cloak-like fabric. She caught firelight glinting off something silvery peeking over the top of the fabric; a mask, she realized. It was common for battle-trained ponyans to wear masks, especially the older, more experienced ones, but she didn’t any to do so anymore. Who was this odd individual?

A tiny sigh left the stranger. “Exactly.” He sounded tired. Two long, vertical stripes of brilliant yellow appeared in the black slot in the mask - his eyes, startling bright against the dull metal of his mask. He must have felt her staring because his gaze darted towards her in a flash. “Come closer to the fire,” he invited, sounding less tired than a moment before but still rather stiff and commanding. “You must be cold.”

Shuffling her wings anxiously (and realizing her right wing was bandaged much like her hand), Galaxa Knight slowly rose to her feet, picking up Metalia and tucking him against her side, then approached the fire. The flickering warmth  _ did  _ feel nice on her bruised and battered body, and she sat back down with a weary sigh.

The stranger took to staring into the dancing flames for a moment while she settled, then he abruptly said, “That was quite the fall you took, and quite the monster you were facing. You’re either incredibly brave or incredibly reckless.”

Galaxa Knight snorted softly.  _ A bit of both, really _ , she thought bitterly, tightening her grip on Metalia’s hilt. “Did you save me?” she asked softly.

She thought she might have seen the stranger flinch, but it was so subtle, she couldn’t be sure. “Yes,” he replied sharply. “My… companion didn’t want me to, but I am a knight of honor. I couldn’t leave you to die.”

Galaxa Knight frowned. “Your companion?” A quick glance around confirmed her suspicions that they were still alone. Perhaps he was mentally unstable?... “Why not?”

A heavy pause. The stranger’s neon gaze drifted towards the sky before he said simply, “She doesn’t trust you. Nor your sword.”

This wasn’t news to her but she didn’t want to be accused of eavesdropping, so she didn’t say anything. Instead, she remarked, “That’s understandable. It’s not called the ‘dark blade’ for nothing.”

Her rescuer fixed a curious look on her, though she didn’t return his gaze. “The dark blade, you say?...”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m sure.” But he didn’t pry.

Another heavy pause, thick with too many odd, uncomfortable questions. Finally, Galaxa Knight gathered the courage to ask, “May I have the honor of knowing my rescuer’s name?”

The stranger let out a surprised bark of laughter before saying, “My apologies, I forget my manners. I am Meta Knight.”

_ Meta Knight _ . It sounded simultaneously familiar and wrong, but that name alone told her many things. First, he was indeed a Star Warrior, as she had suspected. Second, he wasn’t any Star Warrior she knew, and she knew every Star Warrior from the original GSA. Which meant that, third, he was either a new recruit, which was incredibly unlikely give his clothing and heavy speech, or…

_ Metalia? _ She called out to her sword.  _ What do you make of this? _

_ We do not belong here, _ Metalia murmured slowly, with great weight and deliberance that only strengthened the dread and anxiety growing in her.

“May I ask your name?” Meta Knight’s smooth voice cut into her thoughts.

Galaxa Knight started, wings fluffing out in fear before she scolded herself mentally, forcing the feathers to lie flat. “Uh - yes, I - my name is Galaxa Knight.”

Meta Knight’s keen yellow eyes fell on her once more and she did her best to meet them. A good, long moment passed, so tense that Galaxa Knight felt if she breathed too hard, something would break. Eventually, Meta Knight jerked his head away and muttered, “It can’t be a coincidence.” Galaxa Knight frowned but he continued, louder, “Pardon me for asking, but what is the name of your sword? Aside from ‘the dark blade’?”

Galaxa Knight hesitated, wondering exactly how much she could really trust this stranger, but her partner was still uncharacteristically quiet, and Meta Knight had had plenty of opportunities beforehand to kill her, so… “It is called Metalia,” she said, and in the moment the words left her mouth, everything seemed to click into place. The reason Metalia was so quiet, the way Meta Knight’s mask glinted in the firelight just like her sword’s blade, how Meta Knight’s voice had sounded familiar… And, she realized, the sliver of body visible behind the mask was not black, as she had thought on first glance, but instead, navy blue.

_ We do not belong here, _ Metalia had said.

“Your partner that you mentioned earlier,” Galaxa Knight said without thinking. “It’s your sword, isn’t it? It’s… there’s some kind of connection here, when you look and sound  _ just _ like mine…” The words died when, with a light scraping, Meta Knight pulled a beautiful golden sword out from under his cloak, holding the blade at an angle that allowed it to reflect the bright firelight. Its length, build, and design were so similar to Metalia, she almost thought they were exactly the same aside form color… But no, the prongs on the golden blade were pointing up towards the tip instead of out and away, there were no obvious yellow highlights (or if there were, she couldn’t tell), and in place of the angular blue sapphire in the crossguard, a rounded ruby shone.

It was a gorgeous sword, well-crafted and likely very powerful, and yet…

“Its name is Galaxia,” Meta Knight stated in an undertone, so quietly Galaxa Knight almost didn’t hear. “The sacred sword. And, though I doubt it needs saying now,  _ you _ look and sound precisely like her.”

Galaxa Knight was stunned. No wonder Metalia was so quiet - he must have sensed the similarities between the knights and their respective swords long before she gained consciousness, being able to feel different magics and souls…

_ Why didn’t you tell me? _ She asked Metalia, more upset than angry.

_ I… wasn’t sure, _ Metalia admitted.  _ In all my eons, I have never come across a situation such as this. _ He sounded almost as helpless as she felt. Though they often disagreed, she couldn’t help agreeing with the sword. She just didn’t know what to do, and, it seemed, neither did he.

“Since you seem to have come from a separate, alternate reality to my own, would you mind answering some questions about similarities or differences?” Meta Knight proposed, and Galaxa Knight perked up. Yes, perhaps they could find some common ground, somewhere to understand each other more.

“All right,” she agreed, sitting up again. “Where would you like to start?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sweet pic that I drew that's supposed to go with this but I couldn't figure out how to put pictures in the story ugh. Here's a link to my Tumblr where I've also posted it: https://ittybittypearlygirly.tumblr.com/post/176638817114/something-new-pufflaxia-au-read-on-ao3more


End file.
